Chalice
Chalice is a new member of the Toa Cyril Nova on the Isle of Cyril Nui, becoming the team's first Toa of Storms, later a Toa Cyril Inika. Biography Chalice had an unknown life on Cyril Nui, working as a simple worker without much impact on the affairs of the island as a whole. ''Sea of Peril Chalice was approached by the Toa Cyril Nova team along with Turaga Gorma and Garren. They told him that he had the ability to become a Toa. He said it sounded dangerous, and therefore fun, so he would join in and become a Toa. The group left to find others. He met with Larc as the last of the Matoran, and along with the other two was taken to the temple. He became a Toa, and then a Toa Nova immediately after. Two days later, Chalice complained about not having an opponent to fight after returning from patrol. The three new Toa spoke of the job of the Toa, and how the Matoran being safe was doing the job, even if it was only safety because there was no enemy around. Chalice still complained, but Cesare challenged him to a fight to keep his skills sharp, silencing Chalice. Magis and Agri hurried in and told them that there was a new enemy, a larger enemy than before. The team hurried out to encounter the Bashaa, led by Kiva. Cesare immediately challenged Kiva as Matoran were being executed around them. He attacked with a Lightning and Drill combination, but Kiva shrugged it off and beat Cesare down. Chalice attacked, but was beaten down as well. With two Toa down, Kiva moved in on the others. He fought Garren briefly and beat him down, shattering his Crystal blades. Larc fell shortly, leaving only Agri and Magis, who wondered if he was an avenging spirit with his power. They were also puzzled as to how he knew that Garren and Larc were rookies. The two retreated as they fired on him, but nothing happened. Chalice got back up and attacked again, but his attack did no good. The three rookies got back up and continued, with new rollcall, but their combined attacks did nothing. Cesare tried his strongest attack, but it didn't even scratch him, causing Chalice to wonder if a Nova Blast was in order, but Cesare denied it. As Magis tried to cut off his air, he beat Magis, causing the team to retreat and Cesare to become very angry with Chalice. After losing to Kiva, the Toa returned to see Gorma. They tried to get advice, but he couldn't think with Larc pestering him the most. He told them that Kiva had to have a weakness, despite Agri saying that it sounded naive that everyone had a weakness. Gorma learned of Cesare's Elemental Barrage, and learned why he hadn't used it before, then took the cards and tried to find a new combination as the team decided to try physical attacks off of a hunch. Kiva arrived, so they headed out to battle. The three veterans attacked and were blocked, but the three rookies leapt off of their backs and attacked, but their theory failed; physical attacks did nothing. Defeated, Gorma threw Cesare some cards, so he activated them, using his God Strike; his new strongest attack. He slew Kiva in one move, questioning the others on how the enemy knew of their location; being the most important thing for them to learn, sure it wasn't [[Forte|''Forte]]. One week later he was sent from the temple to save Larc and help Garren while the others followed after. He arrived and killed Psyga, very pleased with his kill. As the others arrived they questioned Larc about what the Matoran was talking about, and that Cesare gave no order for spying. Garren asked what it meant, but Cesare told him that he was smart. Cesare ordered them all to the temple to talk. When taken back to the temple she began to tell her story after stating she wouldn't stall. She told them about how she wanted to live, and was made into a spy. She was happy to be a Toa in the end, because she could do something about it, hopefully. She said she wanted to stop Psyga since he ordered her to kill the Ga-Matoran, and revealed that her latest information was about Garren and Chalice, along with Rouze information. She wanted to make amends with her teammates, but Magis was shouting at her that she wouldn't get it. Agri tried to calm him, but Magis told him that because of her many Matoran died. Magis continued to yell and wanted Eri back, then left. She asked what the others thought. Cesare said that they would vote her removal or remain. Agri started to speak against her, comparing her to Eri and how she should have come clean with her sins from the start. He voted for her removal. Chalice said that he didn't know her as a Matoran, but he makes mistakes too, and has. He wanted her to remain. Garren agreed with Agri and Magis, but like Chalice, forgave her in the end. Cesare was last, and would pass judgment. He chose to forgive her, if only because they needed soldiers and she knew the location of the enemy base. She said she would make it her last mission, but he told her that it wouldn't be happening. He told Gorma to heal her, and her penance could begin later as they would attack soon. An hour later with Magis, they made a bubble and descended. Arriving in the base the Raiders were gone, but Jaki and ''Forte'' were ready to fight them. They prepared to fight. They fought hard, but they were overpowered, thanks to the amounts of Bashaa and the leadership of Leangle and Sasword. When the Toa were forced to retreat back to the surface, they all licked their wounds in their own way and plan their next moves, discussing what was going to happen next. Chalice made a comment that it was fun, falling into old habits. Cesare said that it was the same; he fell into old habits as well. Larc was stated as not having changed by Cesare, and some arguing occurred, until Magis returned and said they needed a plan. As Larc was about to begin healing them, the temple was attacked. Cesare gave orders to find and stop the sniper - Sasword - and hurried out with the others, each given orders. A swarm of Bashaa appeared to slow their progress. They encountered Sasword and Leangle and were quickly put down by the two. They said that they were here to lead the final attack, and that the island would be ruled by the creatures of the deep, as the ocean was oppressive. As the Toa tried to prepare a counterattack, Forte and Jaki appeared and the scale of the attack began to be known. As the battle raged he found himself wounded and stumbling about. Finding Anaroids involved in the battle, he wondered what was going on with Bandiaca. He slew two Bashaa and was attacked by Mezool when he hesitated to strike for only a moment. He was struck by the foe and lost all of his energy for a few moments, his armor crushed by Mezool's foot. When Mezool backed away and his strength returned, he tried to explain his powers to Chalice, but the Toa grabbed his head and beat it into a wall until he was confident Mezool was dead. He walked off and started to let loose his powers just for the sake of destruction, until he encountered Mezool again. Mezool wondered what happened, and explained that he just didn't die. He still pondered his foe's rage, stating it wasn't his doing, and his affect would have worn off. He meant to leave Chalice with crushing defeat; not rage. Chalice went for him, and they fought briefly. Mezool was quickly overwhelmed, even after a good fight, and nearly killed. A Bashaa helped him, but he was still plowed through a building by his foe's sword, some Matoran being forced to flee, and one dying. Chalice didn't notice nor care. He and Mezool continued to fight, but Mezool's energy bolts couldn't stop Chalice as he became a bringer of death. He closed the distance and slew Mezool before moving on, searching for more targets to use his rage on, but knew Matoran wouldn't put up a fight, so they were a waste of time. As he sought out a worthy foe he fought Batsuroids if he could find them, Anaroids, and Bashaa. He soon encountered Cesare and saw his dance with death, delighted to fight him. He attacked, but Cesare dodged with his Float power and took Chalice down with a kick. He offered Chalice Hoji's sword, stating that if he would die, he would die by Hoji's blade. With murderous intent, Chalice took it and attacked, but Cesare dodged and made him impale the Light card. The power took Chalice down and knocked him out of what Mezool had done. Cesare told him not to strain himself, and asked about the machines. Realizing Chalice didn't know anything either, Cesare was disturbed that Bandiaca was attacking. He could only hope that the Raiders and Bandiaca would kill each other. Gamel attacked, but Garren saved Cesare with a wall of Crystal. The team came together and did a full rollcall for the first time. Bandiaca and her forces pulled out after this. Cesare challenged Uva, speaking as leaders, angering Uva over saying he should be ready for defeat, as any leader should. Uva launched his forces at the Toa in outrage. As the Toa fought through the Bashaa, Cesare dueled Jaki, receiving aid from Garren and Magis, who then went after Leangle who entered their battle. Garren had Leangle at his mercy but refused to kill him, only cutting his weapon down, saying he was no murderer, and this wasn't open combat. Leangle was attacked by Magis and Agri, who ended up driving him into Cesare's sword. Cesare continued to fight Jaki. Soon he was forced back to join the Raiders as most of their forces began to retreat. The Raiders created a shield as Cesare used his God Strike and the others charged elemental bullets. As the attacks hit the barrier nobody knew what happened next, other than the Raiders retreated, and Bandiaca's next attack never came. Cesare said they had saved the island again, and would continue to do so. ''Thunder Storm When Garren needed help, the other Toa responded to find Madan as their foe. Madan had defeated Garren with ease, leaving the others to try to help Garren and fight their new foe, who put them all down in an instant. He left them alive, stating his powers were of thunder, and that he was of the Twilight Meisters. He left them to be found by Gorma, who healed them by inflating their lungs to help them all back up. He told them of a dangerous quest for the power of Lightning; the Inika Stones. After telling them about why he sent them to the Fingers, and his story about the past, Gorma arranged for a boat for the Toa to take. They found the most effective way to sail and reached it within a few hours, speaking of Bandiaca's base, and how she had used a spire as they traveled. They saw something on the island, wondering what sort of threat it could be. Cesare ordered Garren to kill anything, no questions, for their own safety. Garren wondered if a Matoran could be shipwrecked here, but Cesare discarded that idea. He also said that one life isn't worth more than the island, so kill it regardless. Finding the passage to the top to be hazardous, they started to collect the stones when something attacked them. They were battered and almost weaponless as the thing wouldn't let up its attack. They flung themselves from the top of the stones, towards their boat, with Magis's Air powers. The thing tore through it, dropping them into the ocean, but they managed to make their way back to the island. By the time they returned, they were changed into the Toa Cyril Inika, shocking Gorma. When Magis engaged both Gluttony and Madan, the team arrived and told him to flee with the wounded Saan. The team fought the two off, until they left, so they went to see Magis. Magis ended up arriving with the wounded Saan, telling Gorma to heal him. Gorma did what he could, but couldn't help him. He told Magis if he tried, Saan could die painfully, or he could kill Gluttony or Madan. Magis screamed in anger at Gorma and left, but Cesare tried to stop him. Magis left anyway. Cesare saw why, and told the others to stay put. He asked Gorma to help, only when Saan was in danger on his own. Gorma agreed, stating that was about an hour away. Gorma ended up trying. He had taken large wounds, his voice almost gone by the time he got back. He had tried, but failed, as Gluttony didn't seem to slow. He saw Saan convulsing on the table and ran to him, demanding to know what happened. Gorma apologized for what happened, but Magis was angry. He demanded answers, but there were none to be had. He screamed until he couldn't anymore and threw things around in anger. The Toa didn't approach him. Finally Cesare went to him, telling him that death happened all the time, and that he was sorry. Magis found it to be a mockery. He spoke of his own vanity, saying that they must think him nothing but a vain fool, and feel little for him. He started to leave, but Cesare called out to him, telling him he can't let death get to him, even a friend. He said he knew, and left. Abilities & Traits Chalice is the type who would rather act. He sees danger as exciting and just wants to fight and be active, with little sense of restraint. He found himself immensely pleased with his first kill, enjoying destruction. He falls into old habits of being reckless, though is trying to get over it. He's a very powerful offensive warrior, but highly lacks in defense. He often fights from a distance as a result. As a Toa, he has the power of Storms. After becoming a Toa Cyril Nova all of his powers increased. He gained the power of Lightning after becoming an Inika. Mask & Tools Chalice wears an unknown Kanohi and wields twin serrated swords. After becoming an Inika, he obtained a dagger weapon. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character's name was inspired by ''Kamen Rider Chalice from Kamen Rider Blade. Appearances *''Sea of Peril'' *''Thunder Storm'' *''Thunder Storm'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:He-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Koji